


My Blue Angel

by The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith, Big brother Shiro, Bullied Keith, Fluff, Good ending tho, M/M, Mean Lance, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Orphan Keith, angsty, jock lance, klance, lance plays football, this is my first fanfic so i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet/pseuds/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet
Summary: Keith is badly bullied and harassed for a mess up that happened years ago. One of his bullies is Lance, who just so happens to be his crush and past best friend. Being an orphan for most of his life, Keith is tough, but is he tough enough to withstand high school?(I know right? Cliche. But just give it a chance I think it gets better..)





	My Blue Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My gurl Allie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+gurl+Allie).



> This is my first fanfic so i'd appreciate criticism, just nothing too harsh for my smol heart :( Anyways, I just wanted to create a fic that really showed how much pressure and stress a person can withstand with the right people beside them. As an avid reader of fanfic, I was kind of disappointed to find nothing portraying Lance as the villain for a bit, so I kinda played with that a bit too. HAPPY READING DARLINGS!!! (Also I own nothing)

**Friday, August 10th, 2018 (Keith’s POV)**

 

There’s this dream I have, well it’s more like a memory, of being in my moms’ paint studio during the long, lazy days of June. The smell of acrylic paints and the subtle but still noticeable cool breeze drifting in through the cracked back door. I would crouch next to my moms’ easel as she painted away clutching my crayons in an attempt to recreate whatever my mom decided to paint that day. The soothing sound of mid-day city traffic making my eyelids droop until I eventually pass out, my head leaning against my moms legs.

That was the last good memory I have of my mom. She left my dad and I two months later to a drunk driver colliding with her car. She was on her way to pick me up from daycare. I remember that day so clearly, isn’t it funny how our brains choose to hold onto the sad memories? I drew her a picture of our dog Cosmo, I was so excited to show her. Anxiously tapping away on my desk in anticipation. After the first hour passed I started to doze off, my head leaning against my crossed arms. I was awoken a little why later by my teacher gently nudging me. She gave me the news in the softest voice possible. “Keith, I know this is a lot to process..” She attempts to soothe me but this only makes me more upset. My mom died on the scene of the accident. Severe head trauma and blood loss did it. I didn’t cry in front of my teacher.

Shock paralyzed me, so the next few events passed in a haze. Dad left us before I was even born, so, with that being said, I was put into an orphanage owned by a sweet older couple who were never able to have kids of their own. Being as young as I was, it didn’t take long before couples started adopting me. Every single time I’ve been returned to this very same orphanage. Sometimes sporting bruises, those families were never fun to deal with. Overbearing fathers who took their anger out on the six-year-old orphan boy. Anyways, after a while, my life began to slow down. When I was seven years old a man and women entered the orphanage,hand in hand, looking excited and nervous.. (they always do). I was perched in my usual spot next to the window, drawing in my worn notebook.

“Excuse me, Keith is it?” I look up from my notebook to meet the kind grey eyes of the women who had just walked in. She wasn’t like most of the soon-to-be moms that walked in here. They were all tentative, and treating me like a wounded baby animal, this woman, however, plopped down on the chair next to me and was looking at my notebook with a soft smile adorning her face. By instinct, I slam my notebook shut and bring it to my chest protectively. The woman moves her attention to me, her eyes locking onto mine. “Do you like dogs?” She questions. I whisper out a yes feeling a slight blush heat my cheeks. That was what I happened to be sketching in the moment, my old dog Cosmo.

“Well, we have two dogs at our house, and plenty of notebooks,” she watches me carefully after making this statement. I can’t control the slight twist of my lips upwards at this. She took me to her family then. Into her house, into her life, permanently. I met my big brother Shiro the same day, he welcomed me with open arms and the same loving smile his mom wore that day. I have spent every day since living with the Takashis.

Which brings me to now…. Same Day.. My alarm brings me back to consciousness, well that and the soft snoring of the large gold retriever currently resting on my feet. “Get off Koda,” I say shoving her from my bed, her only response is a low growl. I run a hand through my hair surveying my room for my uniform. Spotted! On my desk chair. I drag myself out of bed and into my bathroom where I begin preparing for the day. “Keith! You have 5 minutes before we leave let’s go!” Shiro yells from downstairs. With a groan I pick up my backpack and head for the door, not before quickly checking my appearance in the mirror. My school uniform consists of khakis and a white button up under a sweater, paired with a gold and red striped tie. My messy black hair is in it’s usual unruly fashion, and my feet are clad in the same converse i’ve owned for what feels like centuries. With a brisk nod I make my way downstairs.

“There you are! Come on let’s go!” My mom says to me at the same time she’s handing me an eggo waffle.

“Mom I’m going calm down.” I grumble following Shiro towards the door.

“Bye! Have a good day Keith!” mom shouts. I offer a wave in return before shutting the door behind me.

“You know, I feel like maybe school is optional today?” I ask while taking a bite out of my waffle.. Shiro barks out with laughter.

“Yeah right! I’m pretty sure mom has implanted a tracker on your backpack,” He manages through his fit of laughter.

“Oh haha,” I roll my eyes getting into the passenger seat. Shiro just shakes his head before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. I immediately adjust the radio from the stupid fucking news to some shitty 80’s which brings a smile to Shiro's face. The school is only 10 minutes away so it isn’t long before I’m saying my goodbyes to Shiro and making my way into hell, whoops, I mean school. It’s just my luck that Lance fucking Mclain and his friends are taking up the whole hallway with their conversation.

Here’s the thing with Lance, him and keith used to actually be friends at first.

**Flashback to Middle School Days:**

 

Yeah I know, the weird emo kid and the star of the football team? Who woulda thunk it. Anyways, we met in middle school, I was seated next to him in history, which, bored me to death. So, in my bored state, I began drawing Cosmo again. It wasn’t two minutes later that I was interrupted by a harsh poke in the shoulder.

“WHOA! That’s really good! I have a dog too! Her name is Sandy because she’s the color of the sand and she also loves to play in the sand! Haha funny right?!” He says giggling. I gave up trying to keep up once he told me the name of his dog, honestly, the kid spoke way too fast. Instead, my attention went to really looking at him for the first time since becoming seat buddies with him. He was all awkward limbs and freckles. He reminded me of summer, his eyes the color of the ocean, and his light brown hair oddly complimenting his tan skin and the dusting of freckles he had across his nose. I unconsciously cocked my head to the side while he continued talking. He was like a blue angel.

“The name’s Lance, Lance McLain, your name is Keith right?” he offers me his hand. I take it nodding which only spurs on his obnoxious laughter.

“Listen, we should be friends, yeah?” He offers with a smile. Friends? I don’t have any of those, so without thinking any further I nod as a smile creeps onto my face. It really didn’t take long for shit to hit the fan. Eighth grade, two years of friendship destroyed over a stupid, stupid girl. Lance has a crush on this girl named Nyma, who, unfortunately, liked Keith instead of Lance. However, she still said yes when Lance asked her out, which, lets be honest, was very, very stupid. They all went out one night to hangout at their friend Hunk’s place, where he was throwing a little continuation party. Lance was busy messing around with Hunk and their other friend Pidge, leaving me to awkwardly sit in the kitchen sipping at my water.

“Hey there!” Nyma chirped upon entering the kitchen.

“Hey,” was my only response as he made to leave, but, was stopped by a tug on my sleeve. I turned around to face Nyma wearing a confused expression.

“I know this is weird, but, I… um…” Instead of finishing her sentence, she leans and presses her lips to mine. I break apart immediately and stares and Nyma with wide eyes. She just blushes and runs from the room. I follows shortly after to a whole crowd of kids staring at me in disgust. I turns questioning eyes to Lance but is instead met with a fist being pounded into my face multiple times.

“Whoa! What the fuck?! STOP!” Keith attempts in between punches.

“Don't play dumb,” Lance says breathless and panting, “Nyma told us what you did, trying to fucking get into her pants even after she said no! What’s wrong with you asshole?!” Lance finally gets off me only to stand protectively in front of Nyma. I look around the room not hearing the insults he can see being mouth me, my vision becomes blurry with unshed tears and blood running from his nose. I heave himself up and dashes outside, he doesn’t stop running until he’s about a block from Hunk’s house, where he retreats into an alley and just breaks.

My whole body hurts from all the sobbing. I’m a terrible person, I just lost his only friend, my mom is gone, my dad left my, and Shiro will move on. I am so alone… I don’t quite remember how I got home that night, but I do remember the text I received while in bed trying my best to calm down.

Nyma: Don’t tell anyone the truth, you remember what I know..

And there it is, my big secret. It really sucks that I thought it was a good idea to confide in Nyma when I was slowly realizing my sexuality and what I preferred, which just so happened to be males. I turned my phone off and rolled over closing my eyes but not getting any sleep that night.

When freshmen year rolled around I realized I was still not liked. I had tried to talk to Lance privately, but he blocked me on all social media and didn’t even acknowledge me at all. I was an outcast again. That was until Lance made varsity football a few months into freshmen year. Inevitably he became friends with most everyone on his team. That's when things really started going downhill...


End file.
